


All I want for Christmas

by chaoticbouquetsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Drunk Ben Solo, Drunk Rey (Star Wars), Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbouquetsolo/pseuds/chaoticbouquetsolo
Summary: “Nope, it doesn’t fit”“I think you are just too big and that’s why it doesn’t fit” she started giggling“What?”Rey invites Ben to help her out build Galaxy Battle LEGO
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [wrathful lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujourspunk) for helping me out with this one! 
> 
> If you would like to know me more here is [my twitter](https://twitter.com/w0banyelory)

Rey had just one wish this Christmas: build two big Galaxy Battle Lego, the Millennium Hawk ship, and the iconic lava fight. But she had a little problem: Rey was never a DIY person, actually, she broke most of her ceramics and painting brushes just by trying to do a mushroom mug that she saw on TikTok. All this considered, she called the only friend who could help her: Ben Organa Solo.

One might say she called him because she had a massive crush on him since high school. Finn was the one who told her that. Is not like  _ he _ couldn’t help her, but she protested and said Ben Solo, the 6’2 guy with hands bigger than her head was the only one who could help her build a LEGO made of tiny little parts. 

They agreed on building it on the 24th and 25th, as neither of them had a family to spend Christmas with and were in no mood for parties. Finn and Poe were going to a Jonas Brothers show at Madison Square leaving Rey all alone, so Ben told her that he could spend Christmas with her. She definitely didn’t freak out. 

  
  


\---------

Christmas Eve 5 P.M

Rey had finished cleaning the living room and filling Beebeig’s bowl; she was planning on getting drunk and a hungry cat would kill the mood. Trying to get in the spirit, she was wearing a beautiful silk red dress with a white corset over her waist, praying that the heater wouldn’t break again so that she could spend the night in her finery ...or, better yet, without any clothes.

She heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and gave herself a last look at the mirror. Her hair was loose and she had a little bit of highlighter on her cheeks. Smelling herself just to check as a knocking announced Ben’s arrival. 

"It 's open!” she shouted before running to the kitchen to prepare herself to spend the rest of the night close to the most gorgeous guy she had ever met.

“Niima?” she heard Ben call

  
“In the kitchen!”

“You are not cooking right? should I call the fire department?”

“I would never try to cook anything after I almost burned down my college dorm,” She said, turning to him with a self-depreciating smirk

“I got you this!” He handed her a bottle of expensive wine. Ben brought along a big turkey, to make sure she had lots of food during the holiday. For her part, Rey stocked up on a wide range of liquor and a strawberry pie from the neighborhood bakery. 

The two of them were nervous; one could practically smell the excitement. He was staring at her with a glazed expression and she knew that he could see the black suspenders through the slit in her dress. Her skin was burning, Ben was like a hunter looking down at the greatest prey, she could feel her nipples getting hard and was certain he could notice as well.

“Hey, do you want some wine?” Rey tried to start some kind of small talk

“Yeah, sure, yeah” Ben babbled 

\----------------

“Umm, no I think-” They were sitting on the floor, the little pieces surrounding them, it had been two hours and three bottles of wine.

“I think this one piece is in here” Rey pointed it out

“Nope, it doesn’t fit” 

“I think you are just too big and that’s why it doesn’t fit” she started giggling

“What?” 

“Nothing” finishing up the rest of the wine in her glass, she forced her mirth to subside. 

They were tired and hungry at this point, Ben got on his feet while Rey was shifting clumsily on the floor in an attempt to get up. 

“Here, let me help you” He took her hand and lifted her to her feet in one smooth pull. She hadn’t prepared herself and was too drunk to handle gravity so she stumbled, her body bumping into him. “Wow, slow down, Niima” Ben was holding her by the hips now, his big hands on the cold fabric, making her quake with anticipation.

“Come on, let’s get you some food” All at once, he was behind her, whispering in her ear, making sure she wouldn’t fall while walking. His hands around her waist were an anchor, a guiding force as she tried not to trip over her own feet.

“Food yeah!” she said, doing anything but letting herself focus on his body behind her and how hot she was feeling. His proximity, whilst pleasant, did nothing to cool her temperature.

After an hour of eating and drinking water, they were back on their feet, Rey wasn’t as buzzed now but she was breathing fast. Being near to Ben made it impossible to slow her thundering heart.

“Can we get back to the Lego?” 

“Sure, sweetheart” 

She froze, did he call her sweetheart or was she still drunk? “Okay,” she said instead of probing further.

  
  


\-----------

“30 minutes till Christmas, Ben! COME ON” She shouted, the Millennium Hawk was almost ready and the goal was to finish before the 25th.

“Get on your knees and help me” he growled

“Yes, sir” she sat close to him, their upper arms touching. Rey was in such close proximity that she could feel his warm skin and for a second, laid her head on his shoulder. 

“d-done” 

“Now come” she looked at him before standing up and giving him a hand

“what?” 

“Let’s see the lights on 5th avenue, my bedroom window faces that way” 

With an insistent tug, she led him to her room. Her bed was made and full of plushies and a white sheet with yellow floral print, a big mirror just before it, and toolboxes scattered all over the place.

“Excuse my mess, I’m working on some things”

Her window wasn’t exactly big so Ben had to crouch a little behind her, his chest touching her naked back. Rey was holding onto the sill, her knuckles turning white with the force of her grip.

She was cold, her window open; it was snowing and a couple of snowflakes were stuck in her messy hair. Ben couldn’t resist, he touched her soft curls, brushing the snow away with his fingers. Rey turned around, her back now facing the frigid street. they were too close, she could feel his breathing.

“Rey” he whispered, leaning further into her space. She pulled his shirt, kissing him hard. His hands started smoothing her dress, the slit at the thigh getting closer and closer to his hands and she moaned with anticipation. 

“Ben, please” she was begging, her hands red with how hard she was holding the sill. 

“Shhh, Niima” he growled in her ear, kissing her neck while undoing the knots on her corset.

Within moments, it was discarded and Ben was staring at her body. He could tear her dress in half right there and she wouldn’t care, but instead, he reached for the zipper on the side and pulled it down in a second, leaving Rey with her black sheer lingerie.

“Fuck” he mumbled.

Ben got on his knees, kissing Rey’s breasts and stomach on his way down.

If someone on the street decided to look up, they would see Rey’s naked back and head resting on the glass, that thought made her squirm.

“You are so fucking beautiful, princess” he whispered against her leg, tracing little circles along her belly and above her cunt, making her crouch a little, trying to make him touch her. 

“Slow down, sweetheart” 

She was nervous, not only because it was Ben Solo kissing her entire body but because - “Ben, I’ve never done this” 

Rey felt him freeze a little, his hands clenching her legs. He looked up at her, desire in his eyes, his lips puffed and red. “Did...did you still want to do this?” he rose to his feet, a single string of hair falling in front of his eyes and concern in his voice. How she wanted to brush that loose lock away, to remember his face like this forever.

She reached for his collar, undoing his buttons and kissing him fast “Positive.”

Her consent was enough to make him turn feral. He closed the window in a hurry, flipping her around, her breasts pressing against the chilled glass of the window. She tried putting her hands against it for support but Ben was suddenly pulling her ass up and tracing her back slowly while she squirmed. “Oh, please” 

He crouched behind her, his hot tongue licking her wet pussy, nose brushing her asshole. “Oh baby, you are soaking.” 

The cold window made her nipples even harder, she could see people walking on the streets under her, anyone could get a full view of her if they cared to look and that made her pussy throb. Ben stroked her clit with his thumb as he kept eating her out, before sliding a finger inside her, agonizingly slowly, making her gasp. 

After several agonizing moments of this, Solo stood up, his hands on her back and hair 

“Do you have any condoms, sweetheart?”

“No, I- I’m on birth control, Ben” she tried reaching for his body with her own. She needed him right now.

“I’m going to take such good care of you, princess,” he said quietly, almost to himself, as he took off his shoes and pants. He was behind her but she felt it when he placed his cock on her back, hard and huge.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to start slowly” he tried calming her down

Rey held the window, waiting for it. She could feel him teasing her with the tip of his cock “Ben!” she protested. Gently he started to push inside her, waiting as her trembling body got used to him.

“Are you ok?” 

“Ye-yeah, keep going, please” she pushed her body back, impaling herself, going at her own pace.

“Fuck, sweetheart, yes, fuck yourself” Ben gasped, grabbing her hips and helping her 

“Fuck, Ben” she took one of his hands placing on her throat, his chest pressed against her sweaty back 

“Does it make you wet, princess? To know that people down there can see you if they just looked up a little? Should I open the window and let them see your tits bouncing in the cold wind? Do you want them to know you are getting fucked so hard just above them?” his voice was feral, almost angry.

Ben whispering in her ear, their bodies slapping together, and the cold wind coming out of a little crack in the window was building to something. Rey wasn’t sure what it was but she reached for it, needing the heat and glowing feelings growing inside of her. 

She collapsed when he reached up and tweaked her nipple, rolling his thumb around it. She held herself to the window as hard as she could trying not to hit her head or fall. He pulled her hair, looking at her face, her mouth in a soft little ‘o’. His hand left her hip and reached for her clit, flickering hard and quick, sometimes even pushing his fingers inside of her. Her breasts bouncing, touching the fogging glass. 

“Rey”, he moaned in her hair when her cunt tightened around his shaft and he felt the wave of pleasure go through her body. 

He let go of her hair, holding her hips with one hand again and the other rubbing circles on her sensitive bud. She went limp, having no more strength to hold herself. Her legs felt like jelly as if all of the strength had left her the moment her orgasm hit.

Ben grabbed her by the waist, turning her around and placing her on the sill, gently pushing her legs up to his chest. He fucked her there, against the window and she held his shoulders as she orgasmed again, spasming hard against him. He pushed one more time and came inside her. He held her tight as his cum dripped from her worn body.

In the afterglow, they laid on the bedroom floor, breathing hard, Rey’s hand placed on Ben’s stomach. He slowly turned to her to find she was already looking at him, cherubic face red and her hair all messy and wet. He traced his fingers around her breast and stomach, going down to her legs, reaching for her pussy just to feel how ruined she was. She opened her thighs to him, pulling his head so they could languidly kiss. After a moment, he broke away, looking at her lips with lust. 

“So do you want to build the other Lego or stay on the floor for Christmas?” he asked, pulling her up so she was on top of him.

“Oh Ben, you’ve been a very naughty boy today. I suppose I should ask, what do  _ you _ want for Christmas?” she rolled her hips on his cock, teasing him.

“ _ You _ , Niima. All I want for Christmas is you” 

  
  
  



End file.
